Of Death and Darkness
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Harry died of exhaustion as Voldemort disintegrated. Not wanting to see his master die without being happy, Death offered Harry a second chance in another world. Harry accepts, with him being reborn as Zeref Dragneel. Zeref-is-Harry! Zeref!Harry X Mirajane X Lisanna.


Of Death and Darkness: Chapter 1: I'm Alive!

 _Hey guy's, Dark here with a fanfic that I thought of, about (SEE SUMMARY BELOW). Enjoy!_

Summary: Harry died of exhaustion as Voldemort disintegrated. Not wanting to see his master die without being happy, Death offered Harry a second chance in another world. Harry accepts, with him being reborn as Zeref Dragneel. Zeref-is-Harry! Zeref!Harry X Mirajane X Lisanna.

Begin!

Harry sighed, exhausted as he watched Voldemort disintegrate. He was exhausted because he had been working non-stop for the past few months, with little to no rest.

He tried to get up to go to his friends, but as he walked there, he lost all strength in his legs, and everything was slowly going white. He heard people shouting his name, as he fell. As it went pure white, he smiled, not a smile of sorrow and regret, but a smile of happiness, as though he was content with the way he died, Protecting his friends.

He opened his eyes, to see pure white surrounding him, and a figure in front of him.

The figure was wrapped in a hooded black cloak with the hood up, and a skull mask on his face, with red tribal markings on it. On his back was a large white cleaver with a black edge, and black bandages wrapped around the handle. He had a black aura around him that appeared to be sucking in all the light around him, making him look more sinister than his outfit normally would(1).

The figure stared at him with black and sickly gold eyes through the mask, before saying, " **Hello, Master.** "

Harry stared at the man with the distorted voice, thinking as to why he would be calling him Master, before he remembered the Three Brothers fairy tale.

"You're Death, aren't you?" He asked, despite having figured it out.

" **Yes, I am Death. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry Potter.** " Replied the primordial being.

"So, I'm dead, aren't I?" Harry asked.

" **Yes, you are. After Voldemort died in the battle, you died of exhaustion.** "

"Am I going to heaven, or hell?" Asked Harry.

" **If you agree to my deal, Neither.** " Death answered.

"What deal?" Asked the Master of Death.

" **I always knew you would be the Master of Death, so, I have been watching you for your entire life.**

 **In that time, I have noticed that you have never truly felt the love of a family. The Dursley's were monsters, making you their slave.**

 **The Weasely's were a good family, but they were all more like friends to you, and Molly's Mother Hen attributes made you think of her more like an overprotective mother of your best friend.**

 **Sirius and Remus were the only 2 that were like Family to you, but you were never around them for long enough to establish a true familial bond.**

 **My deal, is that I will reincarnate you into another world. One where you can feel the Happiness that comes with Familial Bonds. Do you accept?** " Asked the god of death.

Harry thought about this. The thought of growing up again, and having a real childhood was incredibly tempting, but he wanted to see those that had been like family to him.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my family in the afterlife, before I go?" Asked Harry.

Death responded by snapping his fingers, causing a black door to appear to his right, and Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin to appear in front of him.

Harry walked to his family, silently, before running to them, giving his Mum a hug, and crying into her shoulder. James, Sirius, and Remus walked up to the 2, and gave them a hug, turning it into a group hug.

The Marauders and Lily said their goodbyes to their cub, as he started leaving.

Harry smiled, as tears rolled down his face. He finally got to spend a moment with his family with nothing going wrong. Harry faded into white as his soul was sent to another realm. His family disappeared along with the black door.

Death smiled behind his mask, ' _ **I hope you enjoy your new life, Master. You certainly deserve it more than anyone.**_ ' Thought Death.

(Earthland, Year X778, 31st of October)

Zeref sighed as he laid back, watching the sky, as he thought back to his life.

He had a family for a while, before they were killed when he was 7. He had gone to a Magical Academy to research the Boundaries of Life and Death. He went to far into his research, causing him gain the Curse of Contradiction from Ankhseram.

He had first met the god, after accidentally killing the Academy he went to. Boy was Death pissed at the actions of Ankhseram.

(Flashback)

 _Zeref teleported to Deaths Realm to ask what this magic that had attached to him was. He didn't get the chance, as Death was arguing with a pure black figure._

" _ **Ankhseram! Get your curse of my Master, Right Fucking Now!**_ _" Shouted the Pissed Off Death God._

"The brat was the one who delved into my magic. Anyone who does that must gain the Curse of Contradiction. Why do you even care for that little brat, Death? He is just an insolent child, crying because he lost his fami-! _" Ankhseram was interrupted by Deaths fist Colliding with his face._

" _ **I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! JUST REMOVE THE CURSE YOU LESSER GOD!**_ _"_

"I Can't! Even If I wanted to remove it, I couldn't! I designed it, so that even I couldn't remove it! All I can do, is give the kid the capability of controlling it without losing his humanity! _" Shouted the slightly scared lesser god._

" _ **Fine. Do it.**_ _" Said the still pissed Death God._

 _Ankhseram snapped his fingers, and a white light shone from then, before shooting into Zeref. He immediately felt the curse bend to his will._

" _Thanks Death." He said, before leaving. If you could see Death and Ankhseram's faces, you would be able to tell they were thinking, "Where the fuck did he come from!?"_

(Flashback End)

After that... Well, you all know Zeref's History. (If not, keep reading Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Zero, etc.)

Zeref thought about how long it would be before he could leave the Island.

' _Wait, I came here because I wanted to be alone after Mavis died... Not because of the Curse, because I have control of it... So WHY AM I STILL HERE!? I CAN LEAVE ANY TIME I WANT!_ ' Zeref realised, scolding himself at his own stupidity.

He stood up, and turned to Mavis' Grave, standing strong about 3 meters away from him.

"Well, Mavis, I'm an idiot. I'm going, my old friend. Goodbye." He said, before leaving.

What he didn't notice was the Ghost of Mavis sitting on top of her grave, giggling at Zeref scolding himself, before saying, "Goodbye, Zeref. I hope to see you again sometime."

Unknown to her, as he crafted a raft, he smiled. "Of course, my friend."

(Chapter End)

 _Well, that was a nice way to end this chapter, Don't you think?_

 _He looks like Hollow Ichigo, with Ichigo's first mask on, and a black cloak. The aura was Omega's Aura from Red vs Blue Season 10._

 _Goodbye Guy's and Girls, Dark Out!_


End file.
